Mishaps
by Bishop T
Summary: Amanda and Sarek celebrate their wedding anniversary and recall some mishaps.


Title: Mishaps

by Bishop T

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and it's many characters, I just write about them.

Summary: Sarek and Amanda are celebrating their second wedding anniversary.

ooOoo

It was their second wedding anniversary. Sarek and Amanda were snuggled up together on the love seat in their den before the fireplace, enjoying the cozy fire and each other's company.

They looked into each other's eyes and Amanda caressed his cheek and said, " Thank you, dear, for the most wonderful two years of my life. I was so in love with you when we married that I didn't think it was possible to love you more, but I do."

For once, he did not remind her that love was illogical but bent his head down and gifted her with a tender lingering kiss. "I cherish thee, my wife," he whispered, as his fingertips lightly caressed the side of her face. "I cannot envision being without you. You complete my life."

Again he kissed her lips, but this time with soft, feather-light kisses that nearly took her breath away and made her sigh with pleasure. She began to undo the fasteners of his tunic. He had such wonderful muscles and she very much wanted to caress them with her hands and lips. She couldn't get enough of touching him, pleasuring him. She slowly pulled his tunic over his shoulders and down his arms, luxuriating in the feel of his biceps as they flexed when he removed his arms from the constraining fabric. She caressed his pectorals, concentrating on his nipples, eliciting a soft moan from him. His body was so deliciously hot and hard; she put her arms around his waist and rubbed her face against his chest enjoying the feel of him. She snaked out her tongue and flicked it over his left nipple, making him gasp with pleasure, then sucked it into her mouth, gradually increasing his pleasure. She did the same with his right one while unfastening his trousers. He lifted his marvelous tush off the love seat so she could remove his trousers easily, caressing his buttocks, powerful thighs and calves. That's when they both slipped off the love seat and landed on their fannies on the floor! Amanda began to giggle.

Sarek, looking slightly disgruntled, said, "I fail to see what is so amusing about this situation."

"I'm sorry, dear, it was the look on your face!" She was overtaken by the giggles again but her laughter subsided when Sarek stood up and reached down to help her up. Again they got lost in each others eyes. Sarek picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Chapter 2

The chime of the subspace radio sounded in the quiet room and Amanda sat down and pressed the accept button.

"Amanda?" came a familiar voice.

"Oh my gosh! Patricia?"

"SURPRISE, SIS! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

"Well, you've certainly succeeded in surprising me, but how could you be sure I'd be home?"

"A tall dark handsome stranger with pointed ears told me," she chuckled.

"Oh, Patricia, this is a wonderful anniversary present, thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey Mandy, remember when I met Sarek for the first time?"

"How could I forget? You won a dinner for two at that fancy seafood restaurant. You weren't dating anyone at the time, so you invited me to go with you."

"That's right. We dressed to the nines and went out and had a great time. You ordered steak and lobster and I had the double lobster dinner. We talked girl talk and flirted shamelessly with the waiters."

"Now Patricia, you flirted shamelessly with the waiters, I didn't. Don't say it! I know, you thought I was being a real stick-in-the-mud until you met Sarek and saw how gorgeous he was.".

"Actually, what I'll never forget is what happened when we first left the restaurant."

"You're not going to bring that up again, are you?" pleaded Amanda in embarrassment.

"What are sisters for? Anyway, we came out of the restaurant and were standing at the top of the stairs when you spotted Sarek at the bottom of the stairs. You said you'd introduce us. You kept your eyes on him, with only your hand on the stair rail for guidance, and was gracefully floating down the stairs when suddenly your feet went out from beneath you and you landed smack on your bottom!" Patricia said gleefully.

Amanda blushed in embarrassment. "I was trying to make a good impression and get Sarek's attention."

"You certainly succeeded, Amanda. He rushed up the stairs and asked you if you were all right. You blushed furiously and stammered, ' I think so'. He helped you up and you introduced us to each other." Patricia began to laugh in earnest.

"It's not that funny!"Amanda said, slightly exasperated.

Laughing hysterically, Patricia tried to get the words out before the tears started falling.

"Oh sis, you didn't just land on your fanny, you bounced!"

"Oh, thanks a lot! I really needed to know that!"

But Patricia's hysterical laughter was infectious and Amanda couldn't keep from joining in.

Chapter 3

Sarek was walking toward his study when he heard Amanda calling to him from the kitchen.

"Mid meal will be ready in about thirty minutes, Sarek. Oh, my brother Robert sent an anniversary card with a family newsletter inclosed. I laid it on your desk in the study."

"Thank you, my wife."

Sarek sat down at his desk and read the anniversary card and then the newsletter. He thought back on the last time that Robert and Victoria Grayson and their daughter Katherine came to visit them. He remembered how impressed he was with seven year old Katherine. Such a well behaved child with impeccable manners, and a delightfully inquisitive mind. She had taken to Sarek quickly, but not embarrassingly so. More like a mentor - pupil relationship. He enjoyed answering her questions, sharing his vast knowledge with her.

One morning he needed to run some errands and asked Robert and Victoria if he could take Katherine with him. He told them where he would be going and that he would include a tour of a local craftsman's shop where lyrettes were made. Katherine had showed a special interest in his lyrette. They readily agreed.

He remembered how excited she became when he asked her if she'd like to go with him on some errands and to the lyrette shop. Her big blue eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Oh, yes Uncle Sarek, I'd love to go!" She looked at her daddy, "Is it really okay daddy?"

"It sure is, honey."

They finished running most of the errands and toured the lyrette shop then stopped to get mid-meal. He was very pleased with her behavior and told her so. There was just one more errand to do before going home. They entered the building and headed for the turbo lift. Only one other person entered the lift after them. She was extremely beautiful and was getting off two floors before them. When the lift doors opened for her, she whiled around and slapped Sarek as hard as she could and stormed out of the lift in a huff! He would never forget how shocked he was. He had done nothing to her! He hadn't even spoken to her! Little Katherine looked up at him and seeing the look of shock then dismay on his face said, "You know what, Uncle Sarek? I didn't like her either, and when she stepped on my foot, I pinched her!"

Chapter 4

As Amanda set the table for end-meal, she thought back on the first time that Skon and T'Lara had invited her and Sarek to their home for tea on Vulcan.

They had arrived a little early so Amanda made herself comfortable in Skon and T'Lara's living room while she waited for Sarek to retrieve his family. She took the opportunity to look at the beautiful picture of Surak on the wall that Sarek had told her about and he was absolutely right, there was something special about this picture that drew you to it. He looked so serene. She noticed, however, that it was a little crooked and reached up to straighten it out, but couldn't reach it properly. She saw a sturdy chair nearby and placed it in front of the picture, climbed up on it and started to adjust the picture. Sarek and his brother Silek entered the living room.

"Amanda," Sarek said to his wife, "do you really think it is safe to be standing on that chair?"

Startled, she whirled around, lost her balance and toppled forward. Sarek made a lunge for her just as the chair slipped out from under her feet. Amanda's weight sent them both tumbling through the air and they hit the carpet with a loud thud.

"Oh, heavens!" Amanda cried. She tried throwing herself to one side and ended up shoving her elbow into Sarek's open mouth.

Silek's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, then he winced as Amanda's elbow went into Sarek's mouth. Silek scrambled toward the two bodies seemingly locked in mortal combat on the floor.

Sarek tried to get a foothold on the floor so he could push Amanda to one side, but his boot got tangled in the hem of her voluminous skirts. He couldn't ask Silek for help; Amanda's elbow was in his mouth. His arm shot out and smacked hard against Silek's leg. Silek, who was leaning over trying to get a grip on Amanda's arm, lost his balance and toppled forward, pinning both Amanda and Sarek to the ground. Amanda screamed as Silek's full weight slammed on top of her. Sarek moaned as the breath was knocked out of him.

"What in Vulcan's Forge is going on here?" T'Lara's scandalized voice thundered into the room.

Silek finally managed to roll off to one side and scramble to his feet. He got a grip on Amanda's waist and lifted her off Sarek and set her on her feet.

"Oh, my goodness," a breathless Amanda murmured as she adjusted her clothing.

"Are you unharmed, Amanda?" Sarek asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Will someone please explain what is going on here?" asked Skon, his eyebrows disappearing under his hairline.

"I'm fine, Sarek," Amanda said, ignoring her outraged hosts. "You startled me, though."

"I ask forgiveness, Amanda, but when I saw you on that chair, I thought you might fall and hurt yourself."

"Chair?" Skon said. "What chair?"

"Amanda fell off a chair," Sarek explained. "Unfortunately, I tried to catch her as she fell and we both fell over. Silek, was trying to help us up, but he lost his balance and fell over as well. That's why we were all on the floor when you came in."

Skon and T'Lara stared at them, their expressions incredulous. Finally Skon walked over to his com unit and told his assistant to bring in some tea. "I think that we had better sit down."

Sarek turned to Amanda. "Are you certain you're all right?"

"There's no permanent damage, thank you," she replied with an embarrassed giggle.

"That was a hard fall you took," Silek said conversationally. "Would you mind telling us what you were doing on that chair?"

Amanda pretended she hadn't heard the question. "I do believe I'll sit down. I'm a bit shaken."  
"Perhaps we'd all better sit down," T'Lara said loudly.

Sarek, Amanda and Silek decided that was a good idea and sat down on a comfortable-looking sofa. An awkward silence filled the room. Amanda cleared her throat, she felt slightly foolish, whatever must his parents think of her? They probably thought she had started an orgy!

The assistant arrived with the tea tray. Skon handed the tea around and then sat back, his expression still puzzled. "Amanda," he said gently, "would you mind telling me what you were doing on a chair in my living room?"

She stared down at her cup. "I ... uh . . . noticed that the picture of Surak on the wall was crooked and decided to straighten it for you," she finally said, her voice so soft with embarrassment that Skon had to lean forward to hear her.

"I see," Skon said. "Well, next time, do say something to me and I'll have someone take care of it. You're far too valuable a daughter to risk losing by a bad fall off the furniture, don't you agree?"

Amanda looked up at Skon's warm eyes and smiled in return "Yes, Father."

Amanda chuckled at the memory as Sarek entered the kitchen.

"What is so amusing my wife?"

"I was just remembering the first time we went to tea at your parent's home after we were married. I'm sure your mother thought I had started an orgy in her living room."

"Perhaps, but Father did not. He has always approved of you, Amanda, as do I."

Sarek put his arms around her, drawing her into a warm embrace. "Happy anniversary, Amanda."

"Happy anniversary, Sarek."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her sweet lips.

End


End file.
